


Voltron Story Time: Late Night Edition

by Alonelyvoltronfan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Come Inflation, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Dream Sex, F/F, F/M, First Time, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Orgy, Praise Kink, Quiet Sex, Regret, Riding, Tail Sex, Tails, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alonelyvoltronfan/pseuds/Alonelyvoltronfan
Summary: All of my NSFW/smut work from my Tumblr all piled into one multi-chapter fic for all of you to enjoy. None of these go together so you can read them out of order if you want.





	1. Keep Focus

“Are you serious Keith? If we get caught we could get kicked out.” Despite the serious situation Shiro couldn’t help the smile that made its way onto his face. 

“Just shut up and trust me. Live a little.” Keith and Shiro snuck around the dark school building, dodging the patrolling guards. Shiro thought back to what lead him into this situation and what he could have done to prevent all this. 

 

Shiro went to Keith asking for help with piloting lessons. Keith was on of the best pilots at the Garrison and if any one could help Shiro it was Keith. Keith agreed to help him but he had a sly smile on his face that should have told Shiro that this was a bad idea. But when Keith came knocking on his door in the middle of the night saying that it was training time, Keith had the most excited and happy smile on his face that Shiro couldn’t possibly say no. 

They made it to the flight simulator room and Shiro let out a deep breathe, nerves slowly calming down. Keith let out a small laugh and looked back at Shiro. 

 

“We did it. Now come on it’s training time.” Both headed inside the simulator ship and Keith watched as Shiro went about turning on all the right switched. The machine whirled to life and Shiro looked back to Keith, seeking approval. 

“Good job.” A small blush dusted Shiro’s face at the praise and he went and sat in the captain’s chair. To Shiro’s surprise Keith didn’t sit next to him in the co-pilot’s seat but instead came around and squeezed in front of Shiro. 

 

“Keith? What are you doing?” Keith didn’t say anything he just slowly dropped to his knees a grin on his face. He unzipped Shiro’s pants and pulled out his member. Shiro sucked in a breath when the cool air hit his semi hard cock. He looked down into Keith’s eyes and almost lost it at the sight alone. There was nothing sexier in Shiro’s eyes than Keith on his knees. 

“Keith not that I don’t love where this is going but how is you giving me a blow job going to help me better at flying?” Keith pulled his hair up and tied it in a small loose bun. Nothing sucked more than getting hair caught in your mouth when you’re trying to blow someone. 

 

“You’re going to run the simulation and while you pilot I’m going to shove your dick down my throat. If you pass then we can go back to my place and you can do anything you want to me. I’ll give you free rein tonight. But anytime you mess up and/or fail I’ll stop for 5 minutes.” Shiro swallowed the hard lump that was caught in his throat and nodded. He gripped the control and pressed the button to activate it. 

“Good luck Shiro. Try not to crash. I’m not buckled and I’d rather not die by choking on your dick.” Keith leaned down and was inches away from putting Shiro’s cock in his mouth when he stopped. Shiro glanced down and saw a smirking Keith staring up at him. 

 

“But then again that would be a hell of a way to go out.” With that Keith bent down and basically almost swallowed Shiro all the way down. Shiro let out a moan and closed his eyes. 

_ Focus Takashi. Think about what’s going to happen when you pass. _

Shiro clenched his teeth and gripped the wheel tighter. Shiro is going to pass or he’s at least gonna damn well try to. 


	2. Regret

Soft moans left Keith’s mouth, body feeling light and tingly. He had his eyes tightly shut, not wanting to look up at the person on top of him. His body might like what was happening to him but all Keith felt was regret and shame. To think he would end up in someone else’s bed just because he felt lonely. Hearing a strangled groan from above him made Keith open his eyes and look into Kolivan’s piercing gaze.  
How did it even get to this? How did Keith end up in Kolivan’s bed? Kolivan leaned down and put his face into the crook of Keith’s neck. Keith wrapped his legs tighter around Kolivan’s hips and gripped his fur, squeezing his eyes shut. Kolivan picked up the pace, chasing his high. Keith let out whines at the change of speed feeling his end approaching. 

“K...Kolivan!” Kolivan let out a grunt feeling Keith tighten around his length. Keith around a hand around himself, pumping it in time with Kolivan’s thrusts. Keith started to feel light headed and fuzzy and one more correctly placed thrust had Keith coming undone, coating Kolivan’s fur with his seed.  
Kolivan let out a shudder when Keith got unbearably tight and realized inside of him, painting Keith’s inside. There was no sweet tender cuddling that happened afterwards. No hugs or kisses. No ‘I love yous.’ Just Kolivan pulling out and getting off the bed. Keith simply laid there, eyes closed, getting his breathing under control. Feeling something land on him Keith cracked an eye open and saw that Kolivan threw his clothes at him. 

“Leave. Before we wake up regretting what we’ve done.” Tears pricked at the corner of Keith’s eyes and he ducked his head so Kolivan wouldn’t see him cry. He slowly slipped his clothes back on under the critical eyes of Kolivan. Keith stood from the bed and walked on shaky legs to the door. He was about to walk out but stopped when Kolivan called out to him. Keith felt a small flutter in his chest hoping that Kolivan was going to ask him to stay.  
“Do not tell anyone what happened here tonight.” Kolivan had a shameful look on his face and Keith felt himself break on the inside. But all Keith did was bury his feelings and put a hardened mask on his face. Keith could deal with his emotions later when he was alone and no one was around to judge him. Nodding, Keith left to go back to his room; wanting to wash his shame away and hide away forever.


	3. Don't Fuck The Tutor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad boy Keith needs help in school and who better to help him than cute nerd Lance. 
> 
> Lance thought tutoring the trouble boy was going to be difficult but he never imagined that Keith would be interested in him let alone have sex with him.

Keith was majorly fucked. He was failing four of his classes and he was one more detention away from being expelled. He was sitting in the principal’s office, bored out of his goddamn mind. The principal was going on and on about how he had potential and that he was wasting it away but Keith drowned them out, not caring in the least bit. 

 

“Keith? Keith are you even listening to me?” Keith glanced up and shrugged. The principal sighed and rubbed their forehead. “Keith please. I don’t want to see you fail. If you just applied yourself a little more you could accomplish amazing things.” Keith groaned, having heard this a million times. 

 

“I’m giving you one more chance to change your ways but if you get into trouble again then I’m going to have to expel you.” They hit a button on the desk and a second later the door opened. Keith turned and raised an eyebrow at the boy walking into the room. Keith’s seen him in the halls a couple of times. The boy was tall, he had legs that went on for days. Smooth tan skin, not a blemish in sight. Keith’s eyes landed on his face and he noticed the boy was blushing. Keith smirked and turned back around, this could be fun. 

 

“Keith this is Lance. He will be your new tutor. You two will meet everyday after school for the next month. Hopefully he can teach you something.” The principal dismissed the boys and sent them back to class. “Umm we should exchange numbers.” Keith turned and smirked at the boy. 

 

“Asking for my number? Well I’ll be damned, I didn’t know you liked me like that.” Lance stuttered and a blush adorned his face. “It’s not like that! I just meant so that we have a way to contact each other. For tutoring.”  Keith had pity on the boy and wrote his number on a piece of paper and handed it to Lance. 

 

“See you around.” Keith left with a wink and went on his way, deciding to actually go to class for once. Lance was stood awestruck in the hallway. He shook his head and made his way to class.  _ Can’t get distracted now. Besides there’s no way that someone like him would ever like a guy like me.  _

* * *

  
  


Lance and Keith met everyday after school like they were told too and each day Lance’s patience was tested. Keith would sit far too close and Lance could feel the heat radiate off him and he had a special smell to him, like smoky wood and cinninoman. And Keith would always make flirtatious comments to him and Lance, not used to the attention, would always get flustered and turn into a stuttering mess. Today was no different, Keith had just told Lance that his eyes were like two beautiful oceans. Lance had to get up and stand in the kitchen for a minute, collecting himself. 

 

Keith chuckled and went after Lance, “what’s the matter blue? Was it something I said?” Lance opened his mouth to respond but all that came out was a squeak when arms wrapped around his waist. Lance was turned around and was face to face with Keith, who he might or might not have a crush on. 

 

Keith pulled him close and cupped his cheek. “I wasn’t born yesterday Lance. I know you have a crush on me. Anyone with a brain could tell by the way that you stare at me.” Lance went to deny but was caught off when Keith pressed his lips to Lance’s. 

 

Lance was in absolute heaven, he couldn’t believe this was happening. His crush was kissing him. They broke apart and stared at each other, “you’re cute. Want to fuck?” Lance was taken aback, no one’s ever been this forward with him or even shown any interest in him. “Uh sure?” Keith smirked at him and grabbed his hand, leading Lance upstairs to his room. 

 

Lance was beyond nervous, yes he’s had sex before… once and it was really awkward but this was with his crush what if he made a fool of himself? They made it to Keith’s room and Lance stood in the middle of the room, shuffling nervously. Keith noticed and planted a small kiss on Lance’s lips. 

 

“Hey no need to be nervous. I may be a dick on normal days but when it comes to this I won’t do anything you’re not comfortable with. I’ll go slow ok?” Lance nodded and let himself be pulled into another kiss. Keith lightly pushed Lance until he was laying flat on his back on Keith’s bed, feet hanging off.  

 

Keith kneeled and tugged off Lance’s socks and shoes and started to pull down Lance’s pants. “Wait.” Keith stopped and looked up at Lance. “I’m not that experienced when it comes to...this.” Lance gestured between himself and Keith. Keith rolled his eyes and finished pulling Lance’s pants off, “don’t worry blue. Just lay back and enjoy.” 

 

Keith held back a giggle and looked at Lance with a raised eyebrow. “Kitty boxers? Really?” Lance blushed and let out a small huff, “they were a present from my sister.” Keith laughed and slipped Lance’s boxers off, leaving him completely naked for all of Keith to see. Lance’s cock was hard, resting against his stomach and it was slightly curved and keith imagined how it would feel inside of him.

 

Keith shook himself out of his thoughts and went back to work, making Lance see stars. Keith didn’t hesitate and took most of Lance in his mouth and the part that didn’t fit he wrapped his hand around. Lance arched his back off the bed and he let out a high pitched whimper. Lance looked down saw that Keith was staring up at him through his eyelashes, the most gorgeous sight Lance had ever seen.

 

Lance ran his fingers through Keith’s hair and gave a slight tug. Keith continued to suck down Lance’s cock and gagged when he felt the tip hit the back of his throat. Keith’s name and breathless moans spilled from Lance’s mouth and it took everything in Lance not to buck up into that warm wet mouth and choke Keith. 

 

Keith pulled off of Lance and and gave him a smirk. “How ya holding up blue? Think you could take more?” Lance didn’t say anything, just laid there and looked up at Keith with lust filled eyes. “Can you just hurry up an fuck me?” Keith raised an eyebrow and stood up and started to peel his clothes off. Lance couldn’t help but stare.

 

Keith didn’t have big giant muscles but he was fit, with just enough muscles that Lance was sure that Keith could pick him up and fuck him against the wall without breaking a sweat. Keith climbed on top of the boy and slid Lance’s shirt up and off him. Keith let his eyes trail over the naked boy and Lance turned his head away, blushing at the attention. Keith dipped his head down and slipped a pink bud into his mouth and gave a hard suck.  

 

Lance sucked in a breath and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling. Keith let go with a wet pop sound and moved on to the other one, giving it the same attention as the other one. Lance tugged Keith up off his nipple and brought his face towards his, fitting Keith’s lips against his. When they pulled away Keith was giving Lance a strange look. 

 

Keith was used to the random hookup and booty call that ended with nothing more than a glance and a ‘see ya.’ Lance was different in Keith’s eyes. This didn’t feel like something that would only be a one time thing, Keith could see himself doing this more and even maybe… maybe even going out on dates with Lance. 

 

Keith shook his head and went back to blowing Lance’s mind, he can think about his feelings for the boy later when he was alone. “You wouldn’t happen to have a bottle of lube somewhere would you?” Lance’s cheeks turned a darker shade of red and he jerked his head towards the bedside table. Keith gave Lance a quick wink and pulled out the lube, pouring some of the cold liquid on his fingers. Keith gently pushed a finger in and watched, amused, as Lance’s face contorted in pleasure. “You look so cute like this. Taking my fingers like a good boy.” Lance whined and bucked down onto Keith’s fingers. 

 

“Keith please, more.” Keith tsked and went slower, enjoying the fact that he had Lance eating out the palm of his hand. Lance reached down to try and wrap his hand around himself but Keith slapped his hand away. 

“Now now. None of that blue. Be good for me and I’ll reward you.” Lance had a permanent flush on his face and he whimpered at the words, tossing his head back, liking the feel of Keith’s fingers inside of him. Keith felt his heart thump loudly in his chest, looking down at Lance, Keith’s never seen anything more beautiful. Lance had his eyes closed, head back against a pillow, mouth open. Keith needed to hurry this up and finish this before he makes an ass out of himself and does something stupid, like confess that he might have a small crush on the boy? 

 

Keith pulled out his fingers and laughed at Lance’s whines of dissatisfaction. “Don’t worry blue. I’ll fill you up soon enough, with something much bigger than my fingers.” Lance watched and squirmed impatiently as Keith coated his dick in lube and gave it a few good pumps before pulling Lance by the legs and wrapping them around his waist. 

“Safe word?” 

“Voltron.” Keith stared at Lance for a second before shrugging and started to push himself in. A hiss left Keith’s mouth not prepared for how tight Lance was. 

“Oh fuck.” Lance leaned up on her elbows and watched as Keith sunk his entire length inside of him. A groan left both boys and Lance flopped back onto the bed. Keith grabbed ahold of Lance’s legs and set a slow pace, not wanting to hurt the poor boy. 

 

“You feel so good wrapped around me. So tight and warm.” Keith leaned down and captured Lance’s lips in his. “Think you can handle more baby blue?” Lance nodded, not trusting his voice. Keith pulled himself out and snapped his hips forward, driving himself back in. 

The room was filled with moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin. Keith wasted no time in setting a faster pace, fucking Lance into the bed. 

“K..Keith!” Lance was being fucked senseless and he was loving it. 

“Look at you taking my cock so well. Being such a good boy.” Keith brushed up against Lance’s sweet spot and laughed when Lance let out a garbled scream of Keith’s name. “Does it feel good? You look so cute like this. On your back, legs wrapped around me, my cock in your ass.” 

 

Keith wrapped his hand around Lance’s dick and started to pump him in time with his thrusts. “Want to come baby? Go ahead. You’ve been so good for me, go ahead and cum for me.” Lance didn’t need to be told twice. It didn’t take much, with how Keith was jacking him off and how Keith was now constantly hitting his prostate. All it took was one more hard thrust from Keith and Lance was coming, seeing stars. 

Keith followed soon after, how could he not cum when seeing Lance squeeze his eyes shut, throw his head back, and scrunching his face up. Lance was absolutely beautiful when he came. Keith stilled himself inside of Lance and let out a low groan, emptying himself inside of Lance. 

 

Keith pulled out of Lance and grabbed a random shirt from his floor and cleaned Lance and himself off. Lance laid there, not able to move a whole lot because of the pounding he just got. Lance was sure Keith was about to tell him to get up and leave but instead Keith laid down beside him and pulled him so that Lance’s head was resting on Keith’s chest. No words were exchanged, they just sat in comfortable silence, Keith lightly running his fingers up and down Lance’s arm. 

“Hey do you uh want to get dinner later?” Lance didn’t respond right away and it made Keith nervous. Was it a smart idea to ask Lance that? Keith internally cursed and opened his mouth to make a smart ass remark but Lance spoke up. 

“Sure, I would love that. Just uh gimme a minute. I can’t feel my legs.” Keith smirked and nudged the top of Lance’s head. 

“Better get used to that baby blue. If I have my way you’re never going to be able to walk straight again.” Lance blushed at his words but didn’t have any objections. 

“Good.” 


	4. Pretty Boy

Hunk so wished he had a camera right then and there. He and Lance had been going at it for hours now but Hunk wasn’t satisfied yet. Lance was on his knees with his hands tied behind is back, blindfold covering his eyes. There was cum dripping out of his ass in a steady stream. 

“I want to cover all of you in my cum .  You would like that wouldn’t you? My dirty little whore.” Lance whimpered at the name calling, dick twitching. Throughout the entire thing Lance wasn’t allowed to cum. A cock ring firmly in place so that he wouldn’t. 

“What are you? Say it.” Lance mumbled a response then let out a yelp when Hunk brought his hand own on Lance’s ass. 

“Louder. I want to hear you.” 

 

“I’m your good little whore.” Hunk let out a pleased groan as he pushed back into Lance. 

“You’re still so tight.” Hunk didn’t waste any time and started to fuck Lance into the mattress. Loud beautiful sobs spilled from Lance’s mouth, he was so hard it hurt. 

“Please. Please Hunk let me cum.” Hunk grabbed a fist full of Lance’s hair and pulled it back, making Lance arch his back almost painfully. Hunk leaned down and nuzzled the side of Lance’s face.

“You can cum when I’m finished.” All Lance could do was lay there and take the pounding. Hunk was constantly hitting his prostate and tears started to slip from Lance’s eyes. 

“So good. You feel so good wrapped around me. Come on baby you can take it. You’re doing so good.” The praise shot through Lance and beads of pre-cum gathered on the tip of his cock. 

“Who's my good boy?”

 

“Me! I’m your good boy! Please cum in me pretty please.” Hunk moaned at the desperate noises coming out of Lance’s mouth. 

“You want me to cum in you? Fill that pretty ass up with my cum?” Lance nodded his head frantically, all thoughts going out the window. Hun let go of Lance’s hair and took a hold of his bound arms. Using them as leverage to drive Lance back onto his cock. 

“Such a good pretty boy.” Hunk titled his head back and groaned, the feeling of being inside Lance was beginning to be too much and Hunk’s end was quickly approaching. 

“I’m gonna cum baby. Where do you want it?” 

 

“In me! In me!” Lance started to slam his ass back harder onto Hunk’s cock, wanting to feel his cum explode in him again. 

“That’s my good boy.” A strangled groan left Hunk and he hunched over Lance, going still. Lance let out a high pitched whine, loving how it felt to be filled with cum. Hunk pulled out of Lance and watched as his cum slipped out of him. 

“What a pretty sight. You were such a good boy, baby.” Hunk un-tied Lance’s arms and rubbed them, getting the feeling back into them. He gently flipped Lance ovr and admired the color Lance’s cock was. 

“Oh baby that looks painful.” Hunk ran a finger up Lance’s cock and let out a small laugh when Lance cried out.

“Don’t worry baby. I’m gonna take good care of you.”  

 


	5. Taste So Sweet

Pidge watched in mild interest and annoyance as Hunk devoured some fruit they picked up from a nearby planet. 

“Oh man Pidge you have to try these! They taste just like peaches. So sweet and delicious. Mmm.” 

 

Pidge’s eyebrows twitched and she clenched her thighs together because no she was not thinking about how great it would feel to have Hunk eat her out like he was doing the fruit. 

Nope. She was definitely not thinking about that…ok maybe she was, just a little. Pidge sucked in a breath when Hunk’s tongue darted out and licked up the juices that had spilled down his face. 

 

“Could you stop eating that damn thing like it was the last fruit in the world.”

Pidge was getting more and more frustrated and turned on by the minute. It didn’t really help that Hunk would let out tiny groans and moans every time he took a bite. Hunk cocked his head to the side and noticed that Pige had a blush on her cheeks. 

 

“Are you ok?”

 

“No I am not ok. It’s hard to sit here and keep a straight face when you’re sitting there eating out a damn fruit and me wishing it was me your doing that to.”

Hunk put the half eaten fruit on the table and sheepishly scratched the back of his head. 

 

“Gee Pidge why didn’t you just tell me that earlier? I bet you taste just as sweet as the fruit.” 

Pidge’s cheeks grew redder and she looked away. Hunk got up and went over to where Pidge was, picking her up and sitting her on the kitchen counter. 

 

“Spread those little legs for me.” 

Hunk placed his hands on Pidge’s thighs and helped her move them so he could fit his head between them. Hunk got on his knees and looked up at Pidge with a wide smile on his face. 

 

“Man I can’t wait to taste you.” 


	6. Be Quiet

If anyone passed by the little alcove in one of the many hallways the Blades base had, they wouldn’t see anything but they would certainly hear something. 

“Keith what did I tell you? You have to stay quiet or we’ll get caught.”   
It was kinda hard for Keith to stay quiet when he had a large cock pushing into him and a tail wrapped around his dick. Really this was all Regris’s fault and Keith tried to glare at him but it melted when Regris pushed himself fully into Keith. 

Regris was not making the whole “stay quiet” thing easy for Keith. He set a mind blowing pac, hitting Keith’s prostate head on each time. Keith bit down on his lip to keep from making noise and ended up breaking the skin, ting beads of blood rising up. Regris leaned down and licked the blood away and pressed his lips against Keith’s. 

“Good boy doing what you’re told. Keep it up and I might let you cum.”   
Regris continued to slam into the smaller boy, gritting his teeth to keep from howling out his pleasure. Keith arched his back against the wall and his hips jerked into Regris’s tail that was still jerking him off. 

“Feels good. So good.”   
“No coming until I tell you.”  
Keith whimpered and held back his release. Regris saw that Keith was struggling to keep control so he leaned down and scattered kisses all over Keith’s face. 

“You’re my good boy aren’t you?”   
Keith nodded, too lost in the pleasure to really say anything. Keith and Regris had been together many times before but Keith still wasn’t used to his size. It was a miracle that Regris hadn’t split him open yet but how he was fucking Keith now seemed like he was trying to. 

Regris gave a rough snap of his hips and drilled his cock hard into Keith and Keith couldn’t help but yell out. His yell was cut off with a hand around his throat.  
“No noise. I won’t tell you again.”  
Keith was quickly ascending to Nirvana. Regris was lightly choking him, just enough to leave Keith gasping for breath when Regris let go. 

Keith sucked in a few breaths before Regris wrapped his hand back around Keith’s throat. This time Regris pressed down a little harder and got more wilder with his thrusts.   
“That’s it baby. Cum for me.”   
That’s all Keith needed, permission to let go. And Keith did let go, coming all over Regris’s tail and stomach. Regris kissed Keith’s face and made sure he was still breathing. When he saw that Keith was indeed fine and even growing hard again Regris grinned at the boy. 

“Alright I’ve seen how quiet you can be. Let’s see how loud I can make you scream.” 

To the displeasure of everyone else Keith’s screams were very loud.


	7. What Boredom Leads To

The Paladins had a day off to relax and it seemed like everyone else had something to do. Everyone besides Pidge and Lance. They were both sitting in the common room trying to decide on what to do. 

 

“We could go train?”

“Boo.”

“Alright that’s a no. How about we take our Lions for a ride.” 

That got another disapproving noise. Lance was leaning back against the couch with Pidge’s head resting in his lap. Lance ran his fingers through Pidge’s hair and played with the ends. 

 

“If you’re bored… Do you wanna go have sex?” 

This was the first time Lance ha suggested having sex to curb their boredom but Pidge normally wrote it off as Lance being Lance. Pidge glanced up at him and saw that his cheeks were slightly red. 

 

“Are you being series?”

Lance gave Pidge a shrug and refused to meet her eyes.

“Only if you want to.” 

 

Pidge thought about it and gave a shrug in return, climbing up in Lane’s lap. Lance placed his hands on Pidge’s waist and pulled her snug against him.. 

“Are… Are we really going to do this?” 

Instead of answering Pidge leaned down and pressed her mouth against Lance’s . Pidge slid her hands up under Lance’s shirt and thumbed his nipples. Lance pulled back and leaned his head back, letting Pidge do whatever she wanted. 

 

Pidge brought her head down towards Lance’s neck and planted kisses there.

“Are you just going to sit there? Touch me already.”

Lance trailed his hand down Pidge’s back and cupped her ass, pressing himself against her core. Lance was already semi-hard and was on his way to becoming fully hard. Pidge bit down on Lance’s neck and held back a moan when Lance arched into her, rubbing his cock against her, 

 

Pidge sat back and took her and Lance’s shirt off. 

“Sorry that my boobs aren’t that big.

Lance cupped Pidge’s breasts in his hand and rubbed her nipples with his thumbs. 

“They may not be giant knockers but they’re perky and fit perfectly in my hands.” 

 

Lance leaned in and slipped a bud into his mouth. A moan fell from Pidge’s mouth and she threaded her fingers through Lance’s hair. She started to ground her hips down on Lance, feeling his hardened length press up against her. Pidge could feel herself grow wetter as Lance got rougher with his sucking and groping. 

 

“Hurry up and fuck me already.I’m turning into a waterfall over here.” 

Lance let go of Pidge’s nipple with an audible wet pop and he grinned up at her. 

“Don’t worry babe. I’ll make you feel good.” 

Pidge shimmed out of her shorts and underwear and watched as Lance unzipped his pants and pulled himself out. 

 

“Climb aboard the Lance Ride. Please remain seated on Lance at all times and hold on. Caution this ride may cause mind blowing orgasms.” 

Pidge snorted and started to slowly lower herself onto Lance’s cock. Pidge put her head in Lance’s neck and let out moans as she tried to fit all of him inside of her. 

 

Lance wrapped his arms around Pidge and held her close, whispering encouraging words in her ear. With a grunt Pidge was finally fully seated on Lance’s lap. She let out a breath and moved her hips, loving the slight burning feeling of being stretched full. 

 

“Oh stars you’re so fucking tight. We should have done this a long time ago.”

Lance gripped Pidge’s waist and started to bounce her on top of him. Pidge kept herself buried in Lance’s neck and the noises she was making in his ear was driving Lance crazy. 

“Faster. Please.”

Lance obeyed and went faster, almost coming right then and there when he felt Pidge tighten around him. 

“Lance!”

 

Hearing his name come out of Pidge’s mouth made him feel all sorts of feelings. 

“There Lance! There!” 

Lance angled his hips and made it so that he hit Pidge’s sweet spot every time. Lance was close but he’d be damned if he came before Pidge did. He brought a hand between them and started to rub the little bundle of nerves between Pidge’s thighs. 

 

Everything felt so good, tears built up in the corners of Pidge’s eyes, threatening to spill out. She was so so close. All she needed was just one more good hit. Lance ran his lips on the outside of Pidge’s ear. 

“Go ahead and cum for me babygirl.”

A hard press to her clit and a rough jab to her sweet spot had Pidg coming undone, Lance’s name falling from her mouth. Lance gritted his teeth, Pidge becoming unbearably tight with her orgasm. He followed right behind her and before he came, he pulled out and released all over their stomachs. 

 

They staid wrapped up for a minute before Pidge grew uncomfortable. She looked down at their cum covered stomachs and then up at Lance. He had a dazed goofy smile on his face and Pidge couldn’t help but return the smile. 

“Round two in the shower?”

 


	8. Zarkon's Champion

“The Champion wins again!” The crowd cheered and stomped their feet, wanting more action. Shiro was hunched over, blood dripping from a large cut on his face. He had bruises on most parts of his body and he just felt like dying. Shiro didn’t know how much longer he could take all this. Two guards came and grabbed Shiro, dragging him away. Instead of taking him back to his cell, the guards took him to what looked like a bedroom. 

“Why am I here?” 

 

The guards didn’t respond and left Shiro alone. Shiro looked around the room, taking in his surroundings. The room was bathed in purple light and had minimal furniture. A giant bed was in the center of the room with curtains pinned to the side and a small pool was off to the side with glowing liquid inside. What really got Shiro’s attention was that one side of the room was nothing but a giant window looking out into space. 

 

Shiro looked out into the vast emptiness that surrounded him and he felt a pang in his chest. He was probably going to die here, never able to go back home. A door opened behind him and Shiro thought that the guards had returned. But to his surprise and horror Zarkon stepped through the door. Panic shot through Shiro and he pressed himself against the window. Zarkon didn’t say anything and instead started to undress. 

 

Shiro tore his eyes away from Zarkon and looked back outside. Strong arms wrapped around Shiro’s waist and pulled him flush against a chest. 

 

“I thought you were going to die out there.”

 

“Nice to know you have faith in me.” 

Zarkon nuzzled his face in Shiro’s neck and planted a few kisses there. 

“Am I not allowed to worry?” 

Shiro let out a snort and turned to look at his lover.

“This big bad Zarkon worried about some human? I wonder what everyone would think if they could see you know.”

 

A hand wrapped around Shiro’s throat and squeezed hard.

“Don’t forget your place boy. You’re only still alive because I allow it.”

Shiro swallowed and nodded, Zarkon could easily kill him if he so wished. 

“Good boy. Undress and get on the bed.” 

Shiro did as he was told and started to strip his clothes off, noticing that Zarkon never took his eyes off him. Soon Shiro was bare to Zarkon’s eyes and he suppressed a shudder when a clawed hand ran down his chest and grabbed Shiro’s cock.

 

“Such a tiny little thing. Go.” 

Shiro climbed onto the bed and got into the position he knew Zarkon liked, face and chest flat on the bed and ass up in the air. 

 

“Mmm look at you. I love seeing you like this. Offering yourself up to me.”

Shiro felt the bed dip from Zarkon’s weight and Shiro glanced back, wiggling his ass impatiently. 

“Please Lord Zarkon. Take me already.”

 

“Patience little one.”

Zarkon spread Shiro’s cheeks apart and thumbed his hole. He pushed two fingers in and watched as Shiro struggled to take them. Shiro moaned out in a mix between pleasure and pain. It was always a struggle for Shiro to take Zarkon’s fingers or cock, they were a lot bigger than what Shiro was used to. 

 

“Do you think you could handle me?” 

Zarkon harshly fucked his fingers into Shiro and let out a pleased hum when Shiro choked out a moan in reply. Zarkon quickly grew impatient and withdrew his fingers, replacing them with his cock. He let out a grunt when he was met with resistance. Zarkon brought his hand down onto Shiro’s ass and grinned when Shiro cried out. 

 

“Relax little one or this will hurt. Let me in.”  

Shiro let out a breath and tried to relax. It’s not Shiro’s fault that Zarkon was hung like a horse. It took a minute but finally Zarkon was fully seated inside of Shiro. 

“So tight and warm. If I could have my way I would never leave you. I’d have your ass wrapped around my cock all the time. You’d enjoy it too wouldn’t you? Always being filled with my cock and seed.”

 

Shiro couldn’t say anything, all that came out when he opened his mouth were moans and whimpers. Zarkon leaned down until his back was pressed against Shiro’s back. Zarkon’s pace was slow but his thrusts were hard and deep, hitting Shiro’s prostate each time. Shiro pressed himself up against Zarkon and let out a string of moans. 

“You feel so nice wrapped around me.” 

Shiro was in pure heaven. He was stuffed so full of cock and Zarkon was pressing down on him in the best of ways. 

 

“Faster! Please!” 

Zarkon sat up and grabbed a hold of Shiro’s hips and started to fuck him hard into the bed. He raised his hand and brought down hard slaps to Shiro’s ass. 

“Is this what you want little one? Do you enjoy being my little whore?” 

 

“Yes! I love it!”

Shiro pressed his face into a pillow and screamed out his pleasure. Zarkon grabbed Shiro around his neck and hauled him up. 

 

“You’re mine. No one else’s.” Shiro let out a high pitched whine when Zarkon gave a particular hard thrust.

“Yours!”

Zarkon wrapped a hand around Shiro’s cock and started to pump it along with his thrusts. 

“Go ahead and cum for me. I can’t wait to fill you full of my seed. Have your stomach grow big with how much I unload in you.” 

 

Shiro came with a cry of Zarkon’s name and splattered his release onto the bed and pillows. He slumped over and let Zarkon have his way with him. 

“You’re so good to me. Such a good boy.” 

Zarkon let out a groan and rested his head on Shiro’s back. He gave a few more hard thrusts before he stilled and let out a roar, spilling his seed inside of Shiro. 

 

Shiro let out a soft whine at the feeling of being stuffed full. His stomach beginning to bulge at how much was being forced into him. Zarkon pulled out of Shiro and watched in satisfaction as his seed spilled out of Shiro in big globs. 

“Look at you. You looked so beautiful like this. Full of my seed.” 

 

Shiro was too fucked out to say anything and instead hummed out his agreement. Zarkon laid out beside Shiro and pulled him to his chest. They laid in peace for a while before someone started to bang on the door. 

“If you’re done with your little pet you have business to attend to.”

 

“Vrepit suck my dick Haggar.” Grumbling was heard outside then retreating footsteps. 

“Business can wait. I have more important things right here to deal with.” 

Zarkon bent down and kissed the top of Shiro’s head. 

“Rest up. I plan on filling you up some more later on.” 

 


	9. Hard Day At Work

Shiro had a long, long day and by the end of it he was ready to strangle someone. The day started off with him waking up late for work, having stayed up too late the night before, he overslept and didn’t hear his alarm go off. That means he couldn’t have his morning shower which helps him wake up in the morning, and he wasn’t able to have a cup of coffee or anything to eat. So on top of being overly tired, he was hungry as well. 

 

Then the drive to work was a headache. Normally he left early enough to beat the morning traffic but instead of beating it he was stuck in it so it made Shiro even more late. Then he got to work and got his ass chewed out by the higher ups. 

 

Shiro almost cried tears of joy when the work day was over and he got to clock out. “Where do you think your going Shirogane? You still have paperwork you need to fill out before tomorrow.” Shiro felt his eyebrow twitch as he looked back and saw a giant stack of papers on his desk. He turned back to and thought about how much trouble he would be in if he murdered his co-worker. 

 

Shiro decided that jail wasn’t worth it and sent you a quick text saying that he was going to be a little late. He sighed and went back to his desk, getting started on the mountain of paperwork. Shiro got through half of it done before his next set of annoyance came. That annoyance came in the form of one of his co-workers, the most frustrating, hair pulling co-worker. His name was Slav and Shiro almost killed him on a daily basis. 

 

“Yes hello Slav. How may I help you?” Slav wanted to inform Shiro that he was filling out the paperwork in the wrong way and that he should have started from the bottom up to ensure a more proper work flow. Then Slav promptly grabbed the work that Shiro had done and shredded it, handing him a new stack. Shiro kept his smile on his face but felt his entire face twitch. 

 

“Thanks. I’ll make sure to do these ones the correct way.” Shiro thought that Slav would go away and leave him be but instead the annoying man pulled up a chair and then continued to talk about other realities and what Shiro thought of them. It took everything in him to not slam Slav’s head onto the desk repeatedly. 

 

Shiro couldn’t even finish the paperwork. If he had to sit another minute and listen to Slav try to explain multi-dimensions Shiro would actually commit murder. So he stood up, bid Slav a good night and walked out the door ignoring Slav rave about him not finishing his work and that it was bad karma. Shiro needed to hit something, to take his frustrations out on something. His angry got worse on his drive home, the anger and frustrations got bottled up and stored away until he could deal with them at a later date. He sped home, wanting to hurry and get home so that he could see you. You always made everything feel better, just looking at you seemed to always calm Shiro down. 

 

Shiro made it to the house and basically ran inside and was greeted with an amazing sight. It was you on your knees, in a new set of white lace lingerie. You had just gotten the new set today, wanting to surprise Shiro with it. You hoped Shiro would like it and judging by the look on Shiro’s face he really liked it. 

 

“Welcome home.” Shiro didn’t say anything or even moved. He was just standing there in the doorway, a sour look on his face. Shiro was staring you down, lost in his head. After the day that he had and seeing you on your knees, giving yourself up to him, made something in Shiro snap. Shiro shoved the door closed and picked you up and slung you over his shoulder. 

 

“Shiro!” Shiro strolled to the bedroom and tossed you on the bed. You bounced slightly and watched as Shiro began to strip. He loosened his tie and started to unbutton his shirt, untucking it from his pants. He took his tie off and sat it down on the bed, thinking about using it to tie you up. He shrugged off his shirt and went to unbuckle his pants, grinning when he noticed you staring. 

 

“Shiro please hurry.” You were growing impatient watching Shiro slowly undress, you just wanted him to hurry the hell up and just fuck you already. Shiro stopped what he was doing and looked up at you. “Don’t talk unless I tell you too, understand? Or else I’m gonna have to punish you.” His words sent tingles down your body, feeling yourself grow wetter at the thought of getting pushed by him. As much as you wanted to disobey and see what Shiro would do, you loved being Shiro’s good girl so you sat and waited for Shiro to get done. 

 

Shiro went back to taking his pants off and he shoved his pants and boxers off in one go. Shiro’s patience must of met its limit because he wasted no time in ripping your bra and panties off. You should have been mad, you spent a lot of money on this new set, but you were way too horny to care. Shiro pushed you down until your back was flushed against the bed and he pinned your arms up above your head.   

“Don’t move these arms.” You nodded and watched as Shrio picked up his discarded tie and looked back between it and you. You were hoping he would tie your hands up, that was something you two have been dying to try out but Shiro put the tie back down and got back on top of you. 

“If you move your arms from this position I’m going to spank your ass red.” You nodded and kept still as Shiro ran his hands up your body. His fingers grazed over your nipples and you bit your lip, muffling your whimpers. Shiro nudged your legs open and he pushed his hips until they were against yours. 

“So wet already. I bet you were thinking about this all day like a dirty little slut. Waiting until I came home so you can take my cock.” Shiro rubbed the head of his cock against your wet lips and slammed his hips into you, filling you up in one go. You threw your head back, a loud moan was ripped from you. A chuckle left Shiro’s lips and he started to give you the fucking of your life.

 

Shiro gripped under your thighs and hoisted you up so that your ass and legs were in the air but your back was still pressed to the bed. Your arms were still where Shrio left them above your head and you twisted them in the bed sheets, knowing that Shiro was going to go all out. Moans and whines were pulled from you as Shiro pounded into you. 

“Look at you. Your greedy cunt is hugging my cock tightly. Does it feel good baby? Does my cock make you feel good?” You nodded frantically and wished you could move your arms, you wanted to run your hands down his chest. 

“Shiro! Oh God!” Shiro grabbed one of your legs and propped it up on his shoulder, giving him a better angle and letting him go deeper. 

“So good, so tight.” Shiro leaned down and slipped one of your nipples into his mouth. You were in both heaven and hell, heaven because it felt amazing having Shiro inside of you and stretching you out, hell because you couldn’t touch him. 

 

The sounds of you two fucking filled the air, you were so wet that every time Shiro slammed into you it made the most obscene noise and it brought a blush to your face. “Who makes you feel this good?”

“You.” 

“Who do you belong to?” 

“You! I belong to you!” Shiro let out a grunt and flipped you over so that you were on your knees, ass up, face and chest to the bed. Shiro grabbed your arms and pulled them behind you, holding them against your lower back. 

“Your such a good little whore. I want you to scream my name so everyone knows you makes you feel this good.” Shiro was rapid slamming his cock into you, the tip constantly rubbing your sweet spot. 

 

You were close to your end and you felt light headed from all the pleasure that was coursing through you. You let out a yelp when you felt a hand land on your ass. Pleasure and pain mixed together and your eyes rolled into the back of your head. 

“Your such a dirty whore aren’t you? You love being spanked don’t you?” Shiro gave you a couple more powerful spanks before he soothed the area with his hand. His name left your lips and after every spank and thrust you got louder and louder. 

“Do you want to cum? Go ahead baby, cum all over me. Do it now or else I won’t let you cum for a good long while.” You whimpered as you chased your high, knowing that Shiro was being serious. Shiro held your arms together in one hand and the other snaked down and started to rub hard circles into your clit. 

Shiro was leaning over your back breathing heavily in your ear, telling you to cum and saying that you were his and no one else's. Your stomach tightened and all it took was one more hard thrust and you were screaming out Shiro’s name, cum spilling out of you and down Shiro’s cock. 

“I’m going to fill you up with my cum until it’s pouring out of you.” You were so tired all you could do was lie there and take it. Shiro gave you a couple more good pumps before he stilled inside of you and let out a small growl. 

 

Heat poured into you and you let out a whine. No one moved for a moment, not like you could because Shiro was still holding you down. After a minute Shiro pulled out and watched as his cum spilled out of you. He grabbed some tissues and cleaned you off and helped you roll over. 

“I wasn’t too hard on you was I?” You shook your head and gave him a smile. 

“You were fine. Bad day at work?” Shiro nodded and pulled you to him. You snuggled into his side and started to drift off. Shiro watched you fall asleep and he felt a smile grow on his face. Even if he had a shitt day at work at least Shiro knows that he has someone as amazing as you to come home to. 

 


	10. Body Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hate how you look but Shiro shows you how much he loves you and your body.

You didn’t know how long you were standing in front of the mirror but it was long enough for Shiro to come looking for you. You saw Shiro leaning against the doorway to the bathroom. “What are you doing? You missed breakfast. Hunk made something that taste like pancakes.” You were silent, just staring at your overly plump body. You felt arms wrapping around you and you looked up and saw Shiro standing behind you. 

          “What’s wrong angel?” You shake your head and grabbed a piece of fat and squeezed. “How can you love me when I’m so… big?” Shiro gave you a smile and dropped to his knees. He took your hips in his hands and turned you to face him. You made a noise of discomfort. You were only wearing panties and a bra, the most skin you’ve ever shown Shiro. Everytime you two made love it was with the lights off so Shiro didn’t have to see your gross body. 

 

“I think you look perfect.” To emphasize his point he began kissing around your stomach and thighs. He trailed kisses up your stomach, between the valley of your breasts, until he got to your lips. He gave them a quick peck and you couldn’t help the smile that appeared on your face.

 

“I’ll prove to you over and over again just how beautiful you are to me. What’s the one thing you hate right now and I’ll try to fix it.” You looked down at yourself and then back at him. “I’ve always wanted to be picked up and carried like a princess or just being picked up in general. But I’m too heavy.”  You let out a shriek of surprise when you were suddenly lifted in the air. You glanced down and saw Shiro smirking at you. “See? Not too heavy at all.” Shiro turned and walked out of the bathroom and held you against the wall. “Not heavy and beautiful. Hot even.” You snorted at that, “hot? Me? You must be blind.” Shiro pressed himself up into your core and you felt his hardened length ground into you.

 

“Feel this? This is what happens when I see you. This is what your body does to me.” You wrapped your legs around Shiro’s waist and leaned your head back against the wall. “Let me show you how beautiful you are.” You looked into his eyes and saw nothing but love. You nodded and watched his face light up. Shiro leaned in and pressed his lips to yours. You were so preoccupied with kissing him that you didn’t notice him sneak his hand into your panties. “Shiro!” You broke away from the kiss and let out a moan as you felt Shiro’s fingers tug on your little bundle of nerves. “Your already so wet and I haven’t even done anything.” You blushed at that and looked away. 

 

Shiro grabbed your chin and made you look at him. “Hey I’m not teasing. Makes me proud knowing I can get my baby this wet without doing much.” Whimpers left your mouth as Shiro gently pushed two fingers in. Shiro was always so gentle and slow when it comes to having sex. But you didn’t want slow, you wanted fast and rough, to be left bruised and unable to walk the next day. You grabbed his hand and stopped him. Shiro gave you a look as if asking if he did something wrong. 

 

“I don’t want slow tonight. I want you to fuck me, hard.” Shiro blinked at your words and you felt yourself blush harder. “If that’s what my baby wants then that’s what my baby is gonna get.” Despite your grasp on his hand, Shiro easily started to pump his fingers in and out of you at a blinding rate. You weren’t used to this kind of pace and you could feel your orgasm fast approaching. 

 

“Shiro. Shiro. Shiro.” You chanted his name like a prayer, hoping he could understand what you wanted. Shiro went faster and angled his fingers so that he brushed against that sweet spot in you. You panted and leaned your head on Shiro’s shoulder. “That’s it baby. Come on. Cum for me.” And that’s what you did. You came around his fingers, some even hitting his pants. You muffled your cries of ecstasy in Shiro’s shoulder, not wanting anyone to hear. 

 

“Good girl.” You leaned back and looked at Shiro, a lazy smile appearing on your face. And you watched with a blush as Shiro took his fingers that was just inside of you and brought them to his lips and slipped them inside, tasting you. “You taste like heaven.” You tugged his head closer to you and slide your tongue in his mouth, tasting yourself on him. You felt Shiro unhook your bra and you pulled back to take the garment off. 

 

He grabbed a handful of your breasts and started kneading them. Moans and whimpers spilled from your lips. “You really are so beautiful.” Shiro leaned down and sucked a bud into his mouth. “Ahhh Shiro.” Once he was satisfied with how hard it got he moved on to the other one giving it the same treatment. You tugged harder on his head and he let go of your nipple with a pop. 

 

“Something wrong love?” He gave you a shit eating grin and you knew he enjoyed torturing you. “I need to feel you in me. Please just fuck me already.” Shiro saw the burning need in your eyes and chuckled. “As you wish.” Shiro unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out. “Wait we’re doing this here? Against the wall?” 

 

Instead of answering your question Shiro pulled your panties to the side and rubbed the head of his cock against your dripping slit. “Stop teasing! Just put it in al…ah!” You were cut off as Shiro snapped his hips up and sunk his hard cock into you. “Don’t worry baby. I got ya.” You wrapped your arms around Shiro and clung to him as he started to fuck you against the wall. 

 

He wasn’t gentle, not that you minded, he set a fast pace that had you almost screaming. “You feel so good wrapped around me.” You moaned at his words and your head fell against the wall. Shiro had a rough hold of your hips and you knew that there would be bruises there tomorrow. Shiro grunted and leaned his head back, eyes closed. 

 

“So good. So good.” Tears came to your eyes at the feeling of him pumping into you and you felt your stomach tightening. “Shiro!” Shiro moved a hand down and circled your bundle with his thumb. “Be a good girl and cum for me.” Shiro bucked up into you and hit your sweet spot dead on. You arched your back off the wall and came with a scream of Shiro’s name. 

 

There was no doubt that everyone heard you and knew exactly what you two were doing but at the moment you didn’t care. Shiro came soon after, the feeling of your walls squeezing him and watching the euphoric look come across your face was too much for Shiro and he came with a grunt, your name tumbling from is lips. 

 

You two stayed wrapped up in each other, trying to remember how to breath. Shiro moved your hair from your face, the sweat making it stick to your skin. He cupped your face and brought your lips to his. The kiss was soft and sweet, the opposite from what just took place. Shiro moved from the wall and you clung to him like a monkey, to exhausted to do anything else. 

 

He gently placed you on the bed and got a towel and cleaned the both of you off. Shiro threw the towel to the floor and crawled into bed next to you. He pulled you closer and you rested your head on his chest, listening to his heart. No words were exchanged, they didn’t need to. Shiro trailed his hands all over your plump body, paying more attention to some places than others but the message was well received.

 

Shiro loved your body even though some days you didn’t. But you felt like you could come to love it just as much as Shiro does.        


	11. Frustrating Ache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura was frustrated. Very frustrated and there was only one thing to do to help her relax.

To say that Allura was frustrated and fed up with the Paladins was an understatement. It seemed like their focus was off today, Lance and Keith were bickering with one another and Pidge only wanting to spend the day with her brother, even Hunk would rather be in the kitchen trying some new recipe Coran dug up from archives than work on war preparations. 

 

  Shiro was the only one willinging to help and the one person Allura was trying to avoid. Whenever Shiro walked into the room Allura would go red face and excuse herself. No one understood why but left her alone. Allura decided to give them the day off, since none of them wanted to work anyway and she was in no mood to force them. 

 

She was making her round around the castle when she heard something in the training room. Allura poked her head in and saw Shiro… a very shirtless Shiro fighting a gladiator. The way he moved gracefully had Allura blushing in admiration and how sweat slid from his neck down past his pectorals and then disappear past the band of his sweatpants into an area that Allura could only dream about. 

 

“Princess? Is there something that you need?” You, Allura thought but she didn’t voice her desire. “Oh no. Sorry to disturb you. I was just checking in on everyone. Carry on.” Allura ducked out of the room and quickly made her way to her room. Shiro was the main one to make her frustrated these past couple of days. Not in a bad way, oh no. In a very very good way. It seemed that everything about Shiro lately has left her with a wet mess in her undergarments.

 

She passed by Coran who greeted her but she only smiled and continued her rapid pace back to her room. She needed to relieve this frustrating ache that appeared between her legs. Allura almost never did this, touch herself, she was always far too busy and then there was the thing where she was frozen in time. 

 

Allura finally made it back to her room and she breathed out a sigh of relief. She walked in and started to undo her hair, letting it fall down and rest against her back. “Ahhh. Much better.”  She took her time undressing from her Paladin armor, her taking her time only increased her frustration but she knew the payoff would be worth it. 

 

She got down to her to just her underwear but she decided to keep those on. Allura looked at herself in the mirror and lightly traced the area around her nipple. Her breaths came out in tiny pants and she watched as her nipples grew hard from the small touches. Allura went to her bed and laid down in the middle of it. She moved her hand from her nipples down across her stomach only using feather like touches. 

 

By the time she made it to the top of her panties she had a wet mess between her legs. Allura continued to tease herself and ran her finger nails over her swollen bud and down her slit. She let out small moans, not wanting to be too loud in case someone might hear her. She cupped one of her breasts and thumbed her nipple while pressing a little harder on her bud. 

 

“Shiro.” The Princess let out moans of the Paladins name and a shot of need passed through her. If only he was here, he could do all these things and then some. To feel his hands run down her body and take her, would he be soft and sweet or rough and dominating? Louder moans left Allura’s mouth but she was too far gone into the world of pleasure to care. 

 

Allura was done teasing, she slipped her panties off and down her legs, blushing when she saw how soaked she got them. She laid back and closed her eyes. Imagining that Shiro was above her careasing her skin. Allura tapped her bud and arched up when tingles and pleasure pulsed through her. “Stars. Why haven’t I done this sooner?” She circled the little bundle of nerves and flicked it a few times, drawing more moans from her. 

 

“Shiro. Shiro please.” Allura stopped teasing her aching swollen bud and slid her fingers down her slit until the tps of her fingers rested at her entrance. She pushed a finger in and groaned at the feeling. She was so wet and her walls clung to her finger. “Oh stars.” SHe pumped her finger in and out of her and she added another, stretching herself out slightly. She could barely fit two fingers in her, how could she take something larger? She relaxed and breathed out, going slow, not wanting to rush anything and hurt herself. 

 

Allura found a steady rhythm and she found her stomach tightening, signaling that her end was nearing. She grabbed her breast and pulled and tugged at the nipple, no longer being gentle with it. She gasped and moaned, pumping her fingers faster in her. “Oh my stars!” Allura bumped against a spot inside of her that made her suck in a harsh breath. She aimed for that spot and the tightening feeling got worse and worse until a hard thrust had her exploding. 

 

Sweet juices squirted from her and covered her fingers and bed sheets. Allura laid there trying to catch her breath. She let out a sigh and all the tension in her shoulders melted away. “I need to do this more often.” Allura giggled, feeling amazing. She sat up and looked at her bed. A blush came to her cheeks when she saw the mess she made. The Princess flopped back down on her bed and curled up in the none soiled sheets. She’ll clean it up later. Right now all she wanted to do was sleep.      


	12. The Generals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know how to explain this one. It's just a giant orgy. Have fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally just one giant orgy with all of Lotor's generals because I got really thirsty one night. Enjoy.

The generals of Prince Lotor had a special bond with each other that most people couldn’t understand. Through thick and thin they stuck together no matter what happened. There was a lot of talk on the Central Ship about how they bonded but no one could imagine what really happened between the four women behind closed doors.

 

Whines and moans left Narti’s mouth as Acxa licked and sucked at Narti’s dripping slit. “You must taste really good. Acxa has been down there for a really long time.” Ezor giggled and groped Narti’s breasts. Narti didn’t say anything which wasn’t surprising since she never said anything. She just continued to let out noises as pleasure coursed through her. Acxa and Ezor were taking real good care of her while Zethrid watched from a chair across from them. 

 

Zethrid watched with a grin and stuffed three fingers into her slit while also stroking herself. None of them were worried about the time and took their time, wanting to enjoy themselves. Acxa quickend her licking and Narti arched her back into Ezor’s hands. Narti’s tail flopped beside them and she moved it so that the tip was poking Acxa's dripping center. 

 

Narti pushed her tail in and Acxa moaned, sending pleasant vibrations up Narti’s body. Narti came with a growl and made a particular hard thrust of her tail that hit a spot in Acxa that had her seeing stars. “Come on guys. I’m feeling left out.” Ezor pouted but it was soon wiped off her face when Zethrid got up and came up behind her. Zethrid didn’t waste any time and wasn’t gentle, she took herself in her hands and rubbed against Ezor’s slit, coating it with her wetness. 

 

Growls left Zethrid’s mouth and she pushed in, bottoming out in one go. Ezor let out cute little moans and tightened her hold on Narti’s breasts, “Stars. I can never get use to your size Zethird.” Zethrid chuckled and started to thrust in and out of Ezor’s tight warmth. Acxa finished tasting Narti’s sweet juices and arched when Narti’s tail pushed deeper into her. This was how they bonded, they regularly fucked when they weren’t busy. It helped strengthened their bond. 

 

Narti pulled her tail out of Axca and wrapped it around her waist, lifting her up and moved her so that Axca’s opening to her warmth was directly above Narti’s cock. Narti unwrapped her tail and dropped Axca right on to her. A scream ripped through Axca and tears erupted in her eyes. Narti didn’t wait for Axca to become comfortable and she started to harshly thrust into her heat. 

 

Behind them Ezor and Zethrid were still going strong. Ezor’s tongue rolled out of her mouth from the pleasure and she drooled on Narti’s shoulder. “Don’t stop Zethrid. Oh stars.” Zethrid grunted and roughly took hold of Ezor’s hips and continued to pound away into her. “I don’t plan on stopping. I’ll stop when I empty myself in you.” 

 

Narti leaned her head back and slipped her tongue in Ezor’s mouth, silencing her moans. Not even slightly distracted by the kiss, Narti had hold of Acxa's hips and was bouncing her on her cock. Narti pulled away from Ezor who slumped over and let out pitiful moans. A lap rang out and Ezor jerked up, “Did… Did you spank me?” Zethrid laughed and gave Ezor two more smacks to her ass. “Don’t go quitting on me now. And I know that you enjoy being spanked. Like the dirty girl that you are.”

 

Ezor blushed and more moans spilled out of her as Zethrid fucked her hard into the bed and left red hand prints on her ass. Acxa grew even wetter as she watched Ezor cum all over Zethrid and the bed. Zethrid didn’t stop even as Ezor leaned onto Narti, spent. Acxa felt her end coming too, Narti wasn’t going as hard or fast as Zethrid but her slow powerful thrusts had Acxa coming, sweet fluid came gushing out of her and covered Nartis cock and part of her lower stomach. 

 

Narti felt Acxa tighten around her and with a few more pumps, Narti was spurting her cum inside Acxa's warmth. Acxa slid off Narti and watched Zethrid pound into Ezor. Narti curled on top of Acxa and slipped a nipple into her mouth. “Take it. Take my cock like a good girl. Yes. Yes. Yes!” Zethrid came with a howl and Ezor’s eyes rolled into the back of her head at the feeling of warm cum being squirted into her. 

 

Zethrid pulled out and pulled Narti off Acxa. “Move it.” Zethrid grabbed Acxa by the waist and dragged her until her cum dripping slit was above her mouth. Zethrid lowered Acxa down and started to eat the cum out of her. Narti did the same with Ezor and stuffed her face between Ezor’s legs. Ezor let out a squeal, “Shut her up.” Narti parted Ezor’s lips with her tail and pushed it in. 

 

Acxa didn’t last much longer, she came again on Zethrid’s tongue. Zethrid pulled back and wiped the juices from her mouth and fur. Acxa and Zethrid watched as Ezor came again, juices squirting everywhere, her moans muffled by Narti’s tail still deep down her throat. 

 

Narti pulled back and licked her lips. Ezor sighed and sat up, “you guys are the best.” Zethrid grunted and pulled everyone to her. “I suggest you all rest some because I’m not yet satisfied and I wish to take each and everyone of you until I’ve had my fill.” Acxa and Narti said nothing, used to Zethrid and her appetite. Ezor giggled and snuggled further into Zethrid. “Sounds like fun.” 

 

The four women looked to the door when they heard it slide open. Prince Lotor walked in and took in the lovely sight in front of him. “Well well. What do we have here? Another bonding exercise?” He came and sat at the end of the bed and looked at his naked generals. He would be lying if he said that looking at them didn’t make him painfully hard. “Next time you all do this I want to join.” The four looked at each other and then back at their leader. “Yes sir.”      


	13. Keith in Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith goes through his first Galra heat and he gets help from Shiro and someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Threesome between Keith, Shiro, and Lotor.

Everything felt unbearably hot. Keith laid in his bed, sweat dripping off him. Another pulse of need and want shot through him and it took everything in him not to go and find someone to help him. Keith was going through his first heat and it was hell. Every nerve was on end and he had the  _ most  _ painful hard on. Keith whimpered and palmed himself but he knew that wouldn’t help. He needed something to  _ fill _ him but he was too embarrassed to do it himself. 

 

So he laid there in agony, wishing that the sweet relief of death would hurry the hell up. Keith gasped and panted and pulled out his dick. The tip was red and angry looking and the slit oozed out pre-cum. He knew it was only a matter of time before someone came and got him. Keith was just hoping it wouldn’t have been  _ him _ . Of all the people in the castle, Prince Lotor was the one who was sent to find Keith. 

 

“Princess Allura sent me to fetch you Red Paladin.” Lotor barged in, not bothering to knock, catching Keith off guard. The Prince stopped and stared at Keith. The scent of Keith in heat was  _ delicious  _ and Lotor broke out in a grin. “My my, what do we have here?” He walked closer to Keith, which made him try to scoot back. (He failed) His length rubbed against the sheets and he whimpered. Keith stopped trying to get away and started to rut against the bed, trying to get some relief. Lotor chuckled, absolutely loving the view and the way Keith would grind down on the bed. 

 

“You smell absolutely delectable. And you look like a needy whore ready to be filled.” Keith held back a moan, not wanting to give Lotor the satisfaction of knowing that his words affected him. “Go away Lotor. I… I don’t want you.” Lotor tsked and grabbed Keith’s legs, flipping him over on his back and pulling him closer. He eyed Keith’s cock, it was a lot different than a Galra cock, it was small and … fleshy. The Prince ran a finger up it and thumbed the slit. All throughout this heat pulsed through Keith. He didn’t exactly understand what was happening to him, all he knew was that he wanted… no  _ needed  _ something inside of him. Something to make this heat go away.  

 

“Please.” Keith couldn’t believe he was begging the Prince. He didn’t even know why he said please or what he was even asking, the word just left his mouth. “Please what? Would you like me to fill you? Or would you rather I go fetch Shiro?” Keith’s eyes widened and he let out a whimper, “please don’t get Shiro. I don’t want him to see me like this.” 

 

“See you like what? A needy whore in heat?” Lotor continued running his fingers along Keith’s cock and watched ,fascinated, as the warm cum dripped out of him. “I could help you with this… little problem. You know that the only way for this heat to die down is for you to be fucked through it. I’ll gladly lend a hand but only if you want me to. I might be the “bad guy” but I would never force myself on someone.” Keith looked conflicted, yes he wanted to be filled by a thick cock but he wasn’t too sure he wanted that cock to be attached to Lotor. Lotor sensed his hesitation and removed his hands from him. “Come find me when you’ve made up your mind.” 

 

Lotor got up and left with a wink. Keith panted and flopped back on his stomach. After a few minutes of discomfort, Keith finally passed out in a dreamless sleep. 

  
  


Keith woke to someone knocking on his door. He sat up and curled over himself, the heat started to pulse growing more intense with every passing minute. The knocking got hader and Keith stood and wobbled his way to it. He let is slide open a bit and held back a whimper when he saw Shiro on the other side. “Shiro? Can I help you?” Shiro was taken aback when he saw the state Keith was in. 

 

Keith was leaning against the door, huffing, sweat dripping down his face. “Keith are you alright?” Keith nodded and went to close the door but Shiro stopped him. “Keith please talk to me. What’s going on?” Keith said nothing and averted his eyes. He couldn’t look at Shiro, he was too embarrassed with what was happening to him. 

 

Shiro didn’t know what to do, he wanted to help Keith but there was only so much he could do when Keith wouldn’t let him in. “Well is there anything I can get you? Food? Water?” Keith went to shake his head but stopped himself, thinking for a second.

 

“Lotor. Send Lotor here.” Shiro felt his heart clench. Why would Keith want Lotor of all people? Shiro swallowed his response and nodded, “Alright Keith.” Shiro turned and left, a million questions on his mind. Keith shut his door with a sigh and made his way back to his bed. He curled up on his bed, desire coursing through him, and waited for the Prince. 

 

Keith didn’t have to wait long. A few ticks went by before a soft knock was heard at his door. “Enter.” Lotor walked in and took in the sight of Keith. “Tsk tsk Red Paladin. If you would have accepted my help earlier you wouldn’t be in so much pain.” Keith didn’t say anything and just glared at Lotor. 

 

Lotor decided to take pity on the boy and went up to him and started to strip him. Keith was useless in helping and flopped on the bed when Lotor was done. The cool sheets felt nice against Keith’s burning skin. “You poor thing. You must be miserable.” Keith was getting tired of Lotors mocking, “are you going to fuck me or not?” Lotor raised an eyebrow at him but he grinned and started to remove his clothes. Keith wasn’t going to lie, he was nervous especially after looking at the Prince’s large cock. But at the same time Keith was excited, imagining something that large in him made his cock start to leak. 

 

Lotor climbed onto the bed and sat on his knees between Keith’s legs. He looked at Keith up and down, “You humans are so tiny. I should prepare you before I enter, or else I might damage you.” Lotor held two fingers up to Keith’s mouth but Keith kept his mouth shut. “Come now love. Wet my fingers so that I may stretch your pretty ass to take my girth.” 

 

Keith blushed at his words and opened his mouth. Lotor pushed his fingers in and Keith started to suck. “Coat them nicely.” Keith looked up and glared and got back to work sucking o Lotor’s fingers. Keith soon started to enjoy it, picturing it was the Prince’s cock. He moaned around the fingers and bucked his hips, wanting some kind of friction. “Good boy.” Lotor withdrew his fingers and nudged Keith’s legs apart. The Prince circled Keith’s outer ring and pushed a finger in. Keith hissed at the intrusive finger, trying to relax but failing. 

 

“Relax love. Or else this will hurt a lot more.” It was hard for Keith to relax when the guy that was his enemy not too long ago had his finger up his ass. Lotor saw that Keith was having trouble and wrapped his unused hand around Keith’s cock. Keith moaned and bucked his hips, wanting more. Lotor started to pump the limb in his hands and felt Keith start to relax. 

 

Lotor pushed another finger in and started to thrust in time with his pumps to Keith’s cock. “You’re doing so good. Taking my fingers. I bet you’re wishing it was my cock going in and out of you.” Keith whined at his words and fisted the sheets. “Please Lotor. I need you in me. Please.” The old Keith would balk at the idea of begging Lotor for anything. But this Keith was too far in the heat to care about who he was begging to. 

 

“Do you want to coat my cock as well love? Or should I just take you like this?” Keith still had some common sense and decided that Lotor going in dry would not be pleasurable. Keith opened his mouth and waited for Lotor to crawl up his chest and straddle his face. Keith didn’t waste any time and took Lotor all the way. “Oh my your mouth is amazing.” Lotor grabbed hold of Keith’s hair and started to hump Keith’s face. 

 

Lotor started to lose himself to the feeling of thrusting his cock into Keith’s wet hot mouth. But he collected his thought and pulled himself out, he didn’t want to finish too quickly. “That’s enough. Let me know if it’s too much.” Lotor went back to being between Keith’s legs and lined himself up. He grabbed hold of his cock and slowly started to push in. Lotor held in his groans but Keith… he stopped caring once he felt Lotor’s cock enter him. 

 

A high pitch needy moan left Keith’s lips and a grin crawled onto Lotor’s face. “My my someone seems to be enjoying themselves.” Lotor pushed himself the rest of the way in and let out a sigh. “You are so much tighter than anyone I’ve ever been with. And I’ve laid with an Orerk who are known to have very tight sex organs.” 

 

Heat and pleasure pulsed through Keith and he felt dizzy, like not himself but he couldn’t find himself to care. “Please Lotor please! Fuck me.” Lotor took hold of Keith’s legs and started to pump himself into Keith’s tight heat. Loud noises left Keith’s mouth and it didn’t seem to concern them that anyone could hear them. Lotor brushed the tip of his cock against Keith’s prostate and Keith lost it.  

 

“Lotor! Ahng.” Keith came in thick ropes all over his stomach but the heat was still there and it was worse than before. “More! More!” Lotor chuckled and obliged the Red Paladin. “As you wish.” Lotor pulled out and flipped Keith so that he was on his hands and knees. Lotor shoved himself back in and Keith let out a howl. “Such a needy little whore. If only Shiro could see you now. What would he say?” 

 

Keith wasn’t listening, he didn’t care what the Prince said. Lotor wasn’t even close to finishing but he could tell that Keith was close to his end. Lotor wrapped a hand around Keith’s cock and started to tug on it in a milking fashion. “I want you to cum again. Cum for me Keith.” Keith screamed out Lotor’s name and came on the bed below him and the Prince’s hand. Lotor retracted his hand and stuck his fingers in his mouth, tasting Keith’s essence. 

 

“You taste delicious. Maybe after all of this is done I could have a taste from the source.” Keith let out a small moan. Even after coming twice the heat was still pulsing stronge. “More. I need more.” 

 

“What the hell is going on here?” Lotor and Keith looked to the door and saw Shiro standing there, fire in his eyes with a little bit of… lust? Keith moaned and his tongue rolled out of his mouth, Lotor was still fucking him despite the unwanted guest appearing. “I’m helping him through his heat. But it seems like my actions aren’t enough for him. Would you like to join us? I know for a fact Keith would love to feel your cock inside of him.” Keith moaned and stretched his hand out towards Shiro. “Shiro please. Help me.” 

 

Shiro didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t used to seeing Keith so...wantom. But he wasn’t going to lie, seeing Keith being drilled into the bed and hearing his moans got his cock stirring in his pants. He watched as Lotor pulled out of Keith, which made Keith whine at the loss, and went to sit in a chair across from the bed. “Go ahead Leader. Take him. He’s already loose and ready.” 

 

Shiro kept an eye on Lotor but started to strip and went to Keith. Keith’s eyes lit up when he saw Shiro’s hard cock. “Come on Shiro. I know you want me.” Keith shook his ass and moaned when a sharp slap was felt against his cheek. “The next time you need someone to fuck you through a heat, ask me not him.” Keith nodded and pushed his ass back onto Shiro. 

 

Shiro didn’t waste any more time and pushed himself in. Lotor was right, Keith was relaxed and loose enough that Shiro was met with little resistance. Shiro grunted and started pounding into Keith. Keith was loving all of this. His cock was constantly leaking and his throat was starting to hurt with all the moaning and screaming he’s been doing. Even though Shiro was the one he truly wanted Keith still felt empty, he needed more. Keith choked out Lotor’s name, Shiro was brutally pounding into his prostate, milking another orgasm from him. 

 

“I think what the young Paladin needs is both of us. Can we set aside our differences for once for Keith?” Keith looked back at Shiro and whimpered. Shiro decided to be an adult and pushed his anger and resentment towards the Prince to the side and nodded in agreement. “Fine just this once, for Keith.” 

 

Shiro pulled himself out and Keith whined and tried to fill himself with his fingers. “Hold on buddy. We’ll take care of you soon.” Lotor lifted Keith up and sat in down in his lap. The Prince filled Keith up again and sighed, “I could get use to this.” Shiro shot him a look and rubbed Keith’s back. Lotor wrapped his arms around Keith and pulled him down. “This might hurt a little but I promise it’ll feel good.” 

 

Shiro pushed his cock against Lotor’s and slowly started to stretch Keith until Shiro’s cock was back insides Keith’s tight ass. Keith let out a scream that Lotor silenced with his lips. A couple ticks later, Keith was ready and pushed back onto their cocks. “I feel so full. It’s so good.” Keith stayed laying on Lotor and took what they gave him. Shiro and Lotor pulled their cocks out and pushed back in. They had their own different paces and since their cocks were different sized, they both hit different spot in Keith. 

 

Lotor would pull out slow and snap his hips quick up into Keith while Shiro pumped in and out of him fast and hard. Keith was in heaven. His tongue rolled out of his mouth and he drooled on Lotor. Moans and groans filled the room, no one realizing that everyone else on the ship could hear them. “So good. It feels so good!” This was exactly what Keith needed. He felt his end nearing soon and he tried to tell them but the pleasure was so much all that left his mouth was garbled messes. 

 

Lotor was having the best time ever. Being inside of something so warm and tight and having Shiro’s cock rubbing up against him was such amazing feeling. The feeling was so much that Lotor came without warning. He grabbed Keith’s hips and held him down, filling him up with his seed. Keith choked on his moans and tears spilled down his face. Feeling Lotor cum inside of him had Keith coming as well. He painted the Prince’s chest with his cum and he slumped into it when he finished. 

 

Shiro hissed as Keith’s ass became impossibly tight and with a few more thrusts he too was coming inside of Keith. No one said anything. They stayed in that position, catching their breaths, until Shiro pulled out and lifted Keith off of the Prince. Shiro laid Keith down on the bed and grabbed a random shirt on the floor and cleaned himself and Keith up. “Are you staying here?” Shiro didn’t look at Lotor but the Prince got the message and put his clothes back on. 

 

“It has been fun Paladins. We should do this again sometime.” Lotor left with a bow and a wink. Shiro glared at the closed door but his face softened when he looked back at Keith. “Are you better now?” All Keith could do was nod, his body was spent and all he wanted to do was sleep. 

 

Shiro went to get up and leave but Keith stopped him. “Stay? Please?” Shiro smiled and scooted next to Keith. “Alright buddy, I’ll stay.” Keith moved to lay his head on Shiro’s chest and in no time Keith was out, snoring softly. Shiro laid there, watching Keith sleep with a small smile on his face.       


	14. More Than A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a dream about Regris only to wake up and have that dream come true.

“ _ Ah Regris… There.” You were flat on your back in Regris’s room and the Galra was in between your spread legs. You never thought in your life that you would be in an alien base in space and that an alien would take a liking to you. But the moment you walked onto the base Regris was completely taken by you. He followed you around, much to your annoyance. After a while you came to fall for the Blade member.  _

 

_ You two weren’t in the relationship long before it became… intimate. You’ve been with a couple lovers before but none of them were as good as Regris. He made you feel things you’ve never felt before. “Regris please no more teasing.” Regris wrapped his tongue around your clit and started to suck on it. You fisted the sheets and arched your back. “Oh stars! Please!”  _

 

_ They’ve been at it for what felt like hours. Regris was teasing you unmercifully, bringing you to the brink of orgasm before backing off. He ran a clawed hand up your stomach to your breasts and gently kneaded them. A moan escaped your lips but was muffled by his tail. It came around and wrapped around your mouth, cutting off all noise.  _

 

_ “You have to be quiet my love.” Regris went back to sucking on your clit and running a finger over your dripping slit. He pushed a finger in and was pleased with how wet you were. “You are dripping all over the sheets. You must really want this.” Muffled cries were heard and Regris chuckled. He began to slowly fuck you with his finger, adding a new one after a while. You bucked your hips downwards wanting him to go faster but everytime you bucked regris withdrew his fingers. _

 

_ “Nu uh my love. Stay still. You will be filled with my cock soon enough. I just want to make sure your properly prepped.” You moaned and shuddered at his words, knowing that he’ll keep his word and fill you. Regris pulled his fingers out and removed his tail. He crawled up your body and took a quick stop at your breasts and slipped a bud in his mouth and started to suck. He palmed the other one he was sucking and you panted, trying to keep your voice down. _

 

_ “Please Regris. I’m ready. I need you inside of me now.” Regris chuckled at your needyness and grabbed your legs, spreading them wide enough to fit him between them. He slipped the head of his cock into you and you let out a breath. Regris slowly sunk in and you let out a moan. “So fucking good.”  _

 

You felt something shaking you and you looked around not seeing anyone. You looked back to Regris but he wasn’t there. What? What’s going in? The shaking continued until you opened your eyes and saw Regris standing over you. It was just a dream… a really good dream. “Are you alright? You were making noises in your sleep.” You blushed and sat up a little, “what kind of noises?” Regris looked away and his tail swished behind him.

 

“Sexual noises. Just what exactly were you dreaming about?” You stuttered out a response but from the way Regris was looking at you he didn’t get it. “I was um… dreaming about you.” The last part was whispered and you looked down. No matter how many times you and Regris were intimate you still got embarrassed to admit that the tall Galra turned you on. 

 

Regris didn’t say anything but his tail did start moving just a little bit faster. “Me? What was I doing in this dream of yours?” You coughed and didn’t answer. Regris got on the bed and sat at your feet. “Come on my love. Tell me.” You refused to meet his eyes, “You were um… your head was between my legs… sucking…” You hid your face in your hands   

 

Regris pulled your legs apart and laid down, his head resting on your lower stomach. “Lift your hips up love.” You did as you were told and Regris slide your shorts and panites down. “You smell delicious.” You blushed at his words and bit down on your lip when you felt his tongue slide up your slit. “You taste delicious as well.” 

 

“What else did I do?” It took you a moment to answer, the pleasure was taking over your brain and clouded your thoughts. “You wrapped your tongue around my clit and sucked while you slide your fingers in me.” Regris hummed at your words and got to work recreating your dream. Everything felt ten times better than your dream and it didn’t take long before you were at your end. 

 

But before you could explode Regris pulled away and wiped the slick from his mouth. “Why’d you stop? I was so close.” Regris said nothing and instead moved to take his suit off. You didn’t take your eyes off him, you loved his body. Lean but had muscles that could easily lift you off the floor and pin you to the wall. 

 

    Regris leaned over you and lined himself up, teasing your entrance with the tip of his cock. “Let me know if I’m being to rough.” And with that Regris slammed himself into you, hitting your special spot head on. You screamed and wrapped your arms around your lover. Regris was not what most people would call a gentle lover but that was one of the many things you loved about him.

 

He didn’t treat you like a fragile thing, like something that would break at any minute. No Regris took you fast and hard, often time you wouldn’t be able to walk the next day. Your arms fell from around Regris and you landed on your back, breasts jiggling. “Faster!” Regris grabbed one of your legs and placed it on his shoulder, changing the angle, making you see stars. 

 

“Oh stars Regris. It feels so fucking good!” Growls left your lover and Regris titled your head to the side and bit down hard on your shoulder. You screamed out and clenched around him, coming hard. Regris didn’t stop or slow down, if anything he sped up. “You feel like heaven wrapped around me. So wet, so tight. I’m going to make sure everyone on this base know that you’re mine.” 

 

Regris kept thrusting into your tight heat, groans and growls left his mouth. “I’m so close my love. I’m going to fill you up so nicely. Pump you full of my seed.” You felt yourself tighten again, nearing another orgasm. “Regris! It’s too much. Too much!” Another orgasm ripped through you and you opened your mouth to scream but nothing came out. You arched your back until you were almost completely off the bed and Regris nestled his head in between your breasts and let out a deep growl. 

 

You felt something warm empty into you and you sucked in a breath. You two stayed connected until Regris pulled out and you shuddered at the empty feeling. Regris went to lay beside you and you rolled over and cuddled into his side. “Was that ok my love?” You nodded and snuggled closer. “Let’s go again after a quick nap.” You felt Regris wrap himself around you, “ok my love.” 

  
  



End file.
